As Coisas Mudam com o Tempo
by Ana De Luca
Summary: Realmente, as coisas mudam.Ás vezes para pior, ás vezes para melhor.No caso deles, aposto que foi para melhor! KakaxSaku
1. Cadê sua inocência?

Notas:

1°- Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, com certeza isso é uma pena -.-'''

2° - Essa é minha primeira fanfic!Deixem reviews, please -

_**"As coisas mudam com o tempo"**_

Capítulo 1- Cadê sua inocência?

-Olhares, risos, tapas, sorrisos, é o tempo passa e a gente nem percebe...-Pensava ele olhando para a ex-aluna, sua criança. Quer dizer ele a considerava assim, mas no fundo sabia que de criança ela não tinha mais nada.

-Kakashi-sensei?-Perguntou ela o fintando.-Me responda!

-Hã?Desculpe Sakura, acho que me distrai.-_"Preciso parar de me distrair."_

-Kakashi-sensei, por que nunca me deixou ver seu rosto?-Perguntou ela um tanto indignada.Ora, ela era sua aluninha querida. Mesmo depois de tantos anos que se conhecem ela ainda insiste em ver seu rosto.

-Não, Sakura.-Disse ele fazendo pouco caso, já estava acostumado com a pergunta da menina.-Agora deixe-me ler em paz.

-Kakashi-sensei...-Disse ela fazendo uma cara emburrada, Kakashi nem se importou, já era comum toda essa cena. Isso se repetira tantas vezes que ele perdera a conta.

Sakura se levantou olhou feio para ele, que nem percebeu o terrível olhar que lhe era lançado.-Aiii, eu te odeio!-Disse Sakura virando de costas para ele fazendo cara de choro.

-Sakura pelo amor de Deus, não chore.-Disse ele desviando a sua atenção dos livros pela primeira vez.

-Então me deixe ver seu rosto!

-Sakura, peça-me qualquer coisa, menos isto, por favor.-Disse Kakashi levantando e segurando gentilmente o ombro de sua criança.

Mesmo grande Sakura nunca deixou de ser a mesma menina que ele conhecera ainda tão jovem, ela com certeza não aparentava ter seus vinte anos, principalmente por sua maturidade. Mas Kakashi sabia que com o tempo aquilo mudaria, ele nunca a pressionara por isso, nem tinha motivo para tal. Ele se orgulhava da moça que tinha virado.

-Então me leve para jantar.-Disse Sakura com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-O que?-Perguntou Kakashi inconformado. Cadê sua inocência? Será que ela havia-na perdido com o tempo e ele não percebera?

-É o único jeito de se desculpar comigo.

Ai Sakura, ela passando do limite, isso sempre acontecia e o máximo que ela pedia era um mísero sorvete e Kakashi não podiam deixar de comprar, o sorriso da menina era tão inocente.

-Me desculpar do que? Eu não fiz nada.-Perguntou indiginado.

-Fez sim.-Disse ela fazendo biquinho.-Me deixou triste! E como você mesmo disse eu podia pedir qualquer coisa.

Sakura estava convencida que conseguiria o que queria. Ela tinha esse certo poder, conseguir tudo o que queria sem muito esforço.E desta vez não fora muito diferente.

-Tá, eu te levo para jantar.-Disse ele desistindo, não há quem pudesse com Sakura, nem mesmo ele o famoso ninja que copia.

Sakura o abraçou entrelaçando seus braços em sua nuca.-Arigatou Kakashi-sensei.

-Olha, vou te pegar na sua casa ás 20:00.Não se atrase!-Revirou os olhos, como poderia deixar Sakura o controlar dessa maneira?

-Kakashi, não se esqueça o atrasado aqui é você!-Sakura terminou de falar e deu um beijo na bochecha de seu sensei.-Se fosse sem a máscara seria melhor, não acha?!-Perguntou sussurrando no ouvido do sensei.

Kakashi se espantou com as palavras da menina, realmente toda aquela inocência havia-na deixado e ele não percebeu!Quando virou para fitá-la ela já havia sumido.

_"Sakura, Sakura...Ela não sabe com quem está lidando.Vou para casa, ver se consigo terminar de ler este livro, mas quem disse que consigo?!A cabeça não sai daquelas palavras que minha criança falou, certo, as palavras que Sakura falou, chamá-la de criança não era tão coerente.Não como antes."_

-Nossa já são 19:30 é melhor eu me arrumar.-Disse Kakashi enquanto tomava banho.

_"Certo!É apenas tocar a campainha, já são quase 20:00, e se eu cheguei cedo?Será que ela ainda está se arrumando?Droga, Kakashi, apenas toque a campainha e descobrirá."_

-Kakashi.-Sakura abriu a porta e o fitou por um breve momento.-Entre, eu estou arrumando umas coisinhas, e já estarei pronta em um minuto, pode se sentar.-Disse Sakura dando passagem a Kakashi

-Obrigado.-Kakashi olhou para Sakura, ela estava muito bonita.Vestia um vertido curto, até dois palmos antes do joelho, era tomara-que-caia, muito delicado na cor vermelha e que combinava com sua pele clara.-Está muito bonita.-Kakashi não esitou em falar o que achava.

-Obrigado Kakashi-sensei.Já terminei, se quiser já podemos ir.-Disse Sakura sorrindo.

-Certo.-Kakashi ia se levantando quando Sakura o impedira.-O que houve Sakura?

-Eu esqueci de uma coisa.-Sakura colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro do sensei e a outra no seu pescoço. A mão que, até um certo momento, repousava no pescoço de Kakashi foi subindo delicadamente seu rosto chegando perto da borda de sua máscara enquanto a outra mão tomava posse do lugar em que a outra estava.

-Sakura, o que está fazendo?-Perguntou Kakashi enquanto nos seus pensamentos se deliciava com as carícias de Sakura.

-O que acha?-Perguntou sussurrando no ouvido de Kakashi, depois deixando sua boca escorregar pela máscara até chegar perto da boca do sensei.Sua mão que se encontrava perto da borda da máscara foi retirando-a de leve, até que suas bocas pudessem se encontrar.

_Continuaaa..._


	2. Você não é mais uma Criança

_Notas: Naruto ainda não me pertence, se nã eu já teria me casado com o Kakashi_

**Capítulo 2. -Você não é mais uma Criança! Será?!-**

Ele na podia acreditar no que Sakura estava fazendo, ele nunca havia percebido o que Sakura pretendia, para Kakashi ela não passava de sua querida ex-aluna, sua pequena criança que ele havia visto crescer.Mas ela mostrava o contrário, ela mostrava um lado que ele nunca esperava ver que nunca havia conhecido, um lado que era doce e até mesmo que nunca admitiria para si mesmo.

Ela a via tocando gentilmente sua face, a via descendo lentamente sua máscara e encostando pouco a pouco seus lábios com os dela.

Cadê sua força?Seu senso de ética?Ótima hora para o deixarem, hein?! Bem no momento que Sakura se mostrava uma flor, um pequeno botão de rosa se abrindo com imensa rapidez que ele nunca imaginaria.Não, isso não poderia sr real!Alguém deve ter se fantasiado de Sakura. "_Que droga_.". Mil e um pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça, mil e uma sensações dominavam sua mente e mil e uma vontades corriam em suas veias, uma mais improvável que a outra.

_"E se eu a beijar?O que estou falando?Ela é minha criança.Certo, certo, admito que com esse corpo e com essa idade não é mais uma criança.Shiuu!Não deixe ela te controlar, com estes pensamentos você está entrando no jogo dela.Não se esqueça Kakasshi ela é sua florzinha, sua criança, sua, sua menininha. Nossa, mas pensando bem, como eu queria ter essa pequena flor sempre comigo...O que estou pensando?Tudo bem, chegou a hora de agir."_

Com certeza Kakashi já tinha alguma coisa em mente_."Então Sakura, vamos brincar..."_

Enquanto aquelas mãos delicadas iam descendo lentamente sua máscara ele a puxou para si , fazendo seus corpos ficarem cada vez mais próximos.

-Ka...Kakashi-sensei...-Falou Sakura em um suspiro desconfortável.

-Dá próima vez Sakura...-"_Espero que não haja próxima."-_...não me atice!-Falou Kakashi a soltando, deixando-a sentada no sofá, com uma expressão nervosa.

-Ai que droga Kakashi-sensei!Eu só queria ver seu roto. Se você me deixasse ver seu rosto nada disso...-Kakashi a interrompeu, seu olhar mostrava a Sakura o quanto estava alterado.

-Deixe de ser criança Sakura!Você já tem 20 anos, não é mais uma menininha!.

_"Ele parece nervoso, mas o que eu fiz? Será que ele me levou a sério?!Não...Ele me conhece.Pensando bem nisso...Nossa que mãos, hein!Como nunca percebi isso?Que força que ele têm...Quase não resisti aquela hora e realmente o beijei! No que eu estou pensando? Ele é o meu querido sensei, apenas isso..."_

-Mas Kakashi-sensei...-Ela tentou conversar com ele.Realmente foi muita maldade atiçá-lo dessa forma.

-Sakura, imagine, e se eu realmente correspondesse a esse sentimento?-Sakura pasmou-se com a resposta, será que ele acreditara que aquilo não foi uma tentativa de tirar sua máscara?-Você não é mais uma criança!

-Eu sei...

-Então pare de agir como uma!

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, não pensava que suas atitudes teriam conseqüências tão graves.

Uma lágrima ia se formando nos lindos olhos esverdeados da moça.Não lágrimas de tristeza mas de desespero.Desespero sim, por ver Kakashi tão nervoso.Era muito difícil vê-lo tão alterado, mas como ele dizia ela tinha um certo "dom" para tal.

Percebendo a insegurança da garota, Kakashi a abraça por trás e sussurra em seu ouvido.-Tudo bem minha criança, desculpe-me por ser tão rude.

Aquelas palavras no ouvido de Sakura,com certeza a surpreenderam.Ele não o tipo de pessoa que pedia desculpas.-Agora enxugue essas lágrimas, não será muito bom ir para um restaurante com esse rosto.

Ela o abraçou carinhosamente, aquelas palavras tão doces, não era nada comparado com a sensação de ter o corpo dele perto do seu, mesmo que fosse por alguns segundos.

Obrigado.Eu já te disse que você é a pessoa mais especial do mundo para mim?- O que? O que ela acabara de fazer? De onde aquelas palavras surgiram?Confusões, sensações estranhas tomaram conta daquele lugar tão rápido, que mínimos segundos eram muito.

-Não.-Disse ele friamente a soltando brutalmente.Aquelas palavras mudaram repentinamente sua expressão, coisa que com certeza não é normal.-Mas eu já imaginei.-Sua face com um sorriso sarcástico se escondia por trás da máscara, mas seus olhos.Eles o culpavam, se você não o conhecesse bem não suspeitaria, mas não era bem assim com Sakura.

-Eu não deveria ter dito isso!-Disse ela mostrando a língua para ele.

-Você ainda parece uma criança, principalmente com essa atitude.-Irritá-la? Com certeza era seu hobbie.

-Kakashi-sensei...-Ele conseguiu, de novo.

-Vai logo Sakura!Eu estou com fome, e se você não se apressar eu vou sem você!

-Já estou pronta.-Disse ela pegando a mão de seu sensei e encostando sua cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele agradeceu por usar uma máscara, sua face avermelhada o indicava isso.

Logo chegaram no restaurante.Tudo bem, aquilo não poderia ser chamado de restaurante e sim de barzinho, aqueles típicos para se ir com os amigos.Exatamente o caso deles.Será?!

-Gostei do lugar.

-É pequeno, mas bem aconchegante.Eu gosto daqui.

A noite foi boa para beberam, dançaram, riram, enfim se divertiram.

-Sakura, já está tarde, é melhor voltarmos.

-Tudo bem.

Eles saíram do pequeno estabelecimento rindo, era muito gostosa ter a companhia do outro.Eles foram caminhando até a casa de Sakura, logo chegam lá.Despediram-se, e Kakashi tomou seu rumo, ele se virara de costas e fora caminhando, mas antes algo o impediu._"Aquela mão..."_o segurara_."Ai, Meu Deus"_O que viria em seguida?Sempre que aquela mão o segurava, daquele jeito, nunca acabava em boa coisa.

-Kakashi-sensei...

**Continua...**


	3. Os pensamentos nela, que confusão!

**Capítulo 3- "Os pensamentos nela, que confusão!".**

-Boa Noite.-Disse ela em um tom sutil, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, aquele sorriso lhe "emprestava" uma certa fragilidade.Uma fragilidade que o fizera sorrir por debaixo da máscara.-Eu adorei sair com você, muito obrigado por tudo. – Ele se sentia aliviado, afinal de contas, _"Não era nada..."._

-Tudo bem, Sakura. Agora vá dormir já está tarde.

Ele a esperou entrar em casa, se virou e foi caminhando lentamente até seu apartamento.Ficou pensando em tudo o que ocorrera hoje.Todas as palavras, as conversas, as danças, os assuntos, tudo!_"Hum, ela cresceu. A gente precisava sair mais vezes, já faz um certo tempo que não me divirto como hoje."_Ele havia chegado em seu apartamento, ia entrar, mas por _"conseqüência do destino"_ não achava sua chave._"Ai que droga!" _Ele procurava por ela em seus bolsos._"Vou ter que pegar a chave reserva!"_. Ele se abaixou e debaixo do tapete em frete ao seu apartamento havia uma pequena chave.Ele a pegou e entrou._"Será que eu esqueci a chave com a Sakura? Amanhã eu a procuro, já está tarde, ela deve estar dormindo"_. Ele se trocou rapidamente vestindo seu pijama azul-marinho.Deitou-se na cama e pegou seu livro e o começou a ler em silêncio. Ele gostava desta sensação de paz interior._"É bom ter esse momento de paz. Uma vida com a Sakura é muito agitada, na verdade a palavra certa é, imprevisível!"_ Ria lembrando pelo o que ela o fez passar hoje._"Como ela pôde crescer tanto? E eu nem ter percebido?"_

Mesmo não percebendo, Kakashi, sempre, mantinha Sakura em seus pensamentos.Seis anos de amizade são difíceis de esquecer.

Tudo era tão estranho, ela era apenas aluna dele, mas com o passar do tempo se tornou sua amiga. É difícil ter uma amizade como essa você nem percebe, mas essa pessoa vai entrando de mansinho na sua vida e tomando conta dela_ "tão devagar que você nem percebe"_. E depois de você compartilhar tudo com ela, você percebe que ela é indispensável para sua tudo nela, os sentimentos, caras, atitudes, fases feitas, brincadeiras, toques, sorrisos, abraços, beijos..._"Você não consegue tirá-la da do seu pensamento! Isso já está virando tão constante... Mas eu sei que mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria para de pensar nela..."_.Ele suspirou lentamente._"Ela virou__** a **__dona dos meus pensamentos, da minha vida e ainda por cima do... do... meu... coração..."_

Como era difícil aceitar aquilo, principalmente para ele, o ninja que copia, era o sensei dela, o amigo dela, 14 anos de diferença os separavam.Para um relacionamento normal no máximo eram 4 anos._"Ah, só são... 10 a mais..." _Que bobagem!Para o amor não deveriam existir limites._"Eu acho..."_

Ahhh fala sério! Ninguém mais cai nessa história _"O amor não tem limites!"_ isso é apenas uma frase feita para se conquistar ele sabia disso?Ele tinha fraqueza, como qualquer ser humano.E com certeza não é um cara de se "desperdiçar".Tantas coisas tomavam conta de sua mente , isso o irritava.Ele era alguém calmo, nada de muito interessante o tomavam a mente, mas de um tempo para cá as coisas mudaram.Ter muitas coisas para pensar não o agradava.  
_"Ah, quer saber?Eu vou dormir que eu ganho mais!"_.Ele se virou colocando seu livro em seu criado-mudo, se revirou e adormeceu.


	4. Por quê todos vão sem me dizer adeus?

**Notas**

**1-Naruto, não me pertence...ainda!**

Capítulo 4:-"Por quê todos vão sem me dizer adeus?"

"_Como o tempo passa rápido, já faz mais de duas horas que o Kakashi me deixou em casa."_Ela olhava para o relógio que já marcava uma da manhã.

- To sem um pingo de sono...-resmungava para si mesma."_Vou dar uma volta..."_ pegou seu casaco e sua chave, e também notou a chave do Kakashi, ao lado da sua."_Olha só! O Kakashi esqueceu a chave dele comigo" _Rio sozinha imaginando a cara dele ao perceber tal acidente_"...Ainda bem que ele tem aquela chave reserva debaixo do seu tapete de entrada"_ se lembrou da vez que pegou as duas chaves dele escondido, ele ficou louco atrás delas.Nesta noite passou na casa de Sakura, ficou muito bravo quando descobriu que era ela que tinha pegado a chave.Ela se lembra até das palavras_..."Sakura! Você ficou doida? Você não podia fazer isso comigo! Foi muita irresponsabilidade da sua parte, na verdade foi uma sacanagem comigo, isso sim!"_ Se divertia lembrando dessas coisas.

Ela caminhou até a pracinha perto da sua casa, que se encontrava vazia devido à hora_."Ele se tornou tão importante para mim. Na verdade ele foi o único que ficou comigo!"_Se lembrou dos companheiros do time 7."Sasuke_, Naruto...Aii que saudades deles.Um dia vou combinar de nos reencontrarmos.Além de quê..."_Aquela felicidade que ela tinha no rosto foi se esvaindo lentamente, até se tornar uma pequena tristeza, mas uma grande solidão._". O Naruto se casou com Hinata e há anos perdi o contato com Sasuke"_ Eles cresceram.Naruto se casou!Com Hinata! Quem diria?!Sasuke...para falar a verdade Sakura não estava com a mínima vontade em revê-lo, para ela isso era a mesma coisa que trazer à tona aqueles sentimentos, de novo. Não o de amor!Porque esse ela deixara de sentir há um grande tempo, pelo menos por ele.Mas a tristeza, a raiva de quando ele a rejeitou."_Ele me rejeitou, o Naruto que gostava de mim, mas com o tempo também se esqueceu de mim e agora vive feliz com a Hinata!Fico feliz por ele, por achar quem ele realmente ama e essa pessoa o corresponder, mas por que ele tinha que me deixar?"_ Os olhos dela se encheram d'água a visão do lago e das árvores que a pracinha possuía forram se embaçando,Até que ela fechou os olhos, aquela lágrima que se escondia dentro dos seus olhos, agora desciam velozmente seu rosto. "_Acho que estou destinada a ficar sozinha. Todos me abandonaram e quem ainda não fez, tenho certeza que logo irá fazê-lo!"_ Mais lágrimas desciam seu rosto _"Eu não quero que ele me deixe, que ele me abandone! O que será de mim se ele for embora? Ele é tudo o que eu tenho, ele é meu melhor amigo, meu confidente. Se ele for embora... o que será de mim?"_ As lágrimas tomaram conta de sua face.

Como se o céu a entendesse, como se a ouvisse chorando e suplicando, fez o mesmo que ela começou a "chorar".Mas as "lágrimas" do céu eram diferentes, eram "lágrimas" mais fortes e frias, mas com o mesmo sentimento, angústia.Ela não se importou com que aquelas "lágrimas" estarem a molhando intensamente.Na verdade ela nem as sentia, aquilo era tão pequeno compara do seu sofrimento.Ela se levantou calmamente, mesmo que seu semblante não mostrasse toda essa calma.Ela se pôs a caminhar, sem rumo, apenas caminhava, com o corpo molhado da chuva e os olhos molhados das lágrimas, mas nenhuma se cessava_."Até parece coincidência..."._Ela se via em frente ao apartamento do Kakashi.

-Não existem coincidências, somente o inevitável¹.-Falava ironicamente para si mesma_."É tão parecido com o que eu sentia pelo Sasuke.Não!"_ Ela se pôs a chorar com mais força, mesmo assim silenciosamente com um sorriso irônico."_Não! É muito mais forte.Não é uma mera paixaozinha de colegial, muito menos pelo garoto mais bonito da sala!_ _Agora é de verdade, eu posso sentir!Eu já venho sentindo isso ao tempo, mas está se tornando...Incontrolável!"_

Mais uma vez ela pôde sentir que o céu a escutava, um forte raio seguido de um barulho estridente ecoou em seus ouvidos a fazendo gritar alto, um grito de medo, de desespero foi ouvido por Kakashi que até então estava dormindo profundamente.Levantou rapidamente e mal colocou suas vestes. Ele não podia esperar, conhecia bem aquela voz, aquele choro, aquele choro que a esta altura já se encontrava descontrolado.

Abriu a porta e a viu.Foi como visse a tristeza, em uma forma humana!Uma sensação estranha tomou conta dele, a incapacidade era a palavra certa!Sentiu-se incapaz de amenizar a angústia que estava refletida nos olhos dela, a dor que estava acumulada em seu peito.Vê-la com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, soluçando, tremendo e encharcada o espantou.-Sakura?! Sakura! O que aconteceu?

-Kakashi!-Ela o abraçou forte, se prendendo em sua cintura e chorando descontroladamente.

**Continua...**

**Reviws são sempre Bem-Vindas!**

**Mande uma se:**

**-Gostou**

**-Não gostou**

**-Dicas**

**-Críticas**

**-Seu cachorro/gato/passarinho/tartaruga morrem...Sou boa em consolar as pessoas xD**

**Respondendo Reviws:**

**Mariah-chan17:** Que bom que você está gostando!!! Hum...sou eu sim a Aninha da comu do PS!Fico feliz que você esteja lendo a minha Fanfic.

**Meygan Kaname:** Que bom que esteja gostando. Er... a Sakura tá enjoadinha? Droga! Num era a minha inteção, mas tudo bem...

**Hatake Sakura:** Desmaia não menina! Lê o restoo, vai!

**AngelZinha:**Bem, eu também quero que ele me leve para jantar!!!! Sonhar vale a pena né?! Se o Kakashi vai tirar a máscara ou não...isso é outra coisa...Mmwaumwuamwu

**Gentee desculpa tá respondendo só agora... n.n'''**

**Beijos.**


	5. Dane se

**Notas: **

**Naruto não me pertence...infelizmente! Caso contrário já estaria casada com Kakashi.**

**Este é o capítulo final! Deixem reviews...pelase**

**Capítulo 5 –"Dane-se"**

-O que vocês está fazendo aqui?-Perguntou aflito para a kuinoch

-Prometa pra mim.Prometa, apenas prometa...-Suplicava enquanto o abraçava mais forte.

-Prometer?Prometer o quê, Sakura?

-Prometa que não vai me abandonar!Que não vai me deixar...Como todo mundo fez.-Kakashi a abraçou, o abraço caloroso dele a fez se acalmar.

-Pronto minha criança, não precisa temer.Eu prometo que nunca vou te deixar.

Ela não respondeu, apenas parou de chorar, mas continuou abraçada nele, com os olhos fechados sentindo o calor do corpo dele.Sempre que estava com o Kakashi se sentia segura.

-Sakura – Ele quebrou o silêncio – Vamos eu te levo para casa.

-Não...- Ela falou com a voz chorosa.

-Hã?!

-Eu não quero ficar sozinha. Por favor Kakashi me deixe passar a noite aqui...

"_Ai Sakura não faça isso comigo."-_Claro que pode.Vamos, entre.Eu ainda tenho umas roupas suas aqui em casa_."Se bem que vai ficar bem pequeno, isso não vai dar em boa coisa..."_

- Obrigado Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi pegou uma toalha para ela e uma roupa seca. Ela se dirigiu ao banheiro, mas antes agradeceu imensamente Kakashi.Trocou-se rapidamente e saiu do banheiro um pouco corada. Nunca usara uma roupa tão curta na frente do seu sensei! O pijama era de quando ela era pequena, então ficou pequeno, não...Ficou **bem **pequeno.Um shorts branco que ia até três palmos e meio acima do joelho e uma blusa rosa, um pouco apertada que, infelizmente tanto para Sakura, quanto para Kakashi, definia e ressaltava suas curvas.

"_Isso não vai prestar!"_ - Se condenava mentalmente Kakashi.

-Obrigado, de novo...- Falou Sakura corada ao ver o sensei a fitando.

-Hum...Aonde você quer dormir? _"Refaz essa pergunta seu cretino! O que ela vai pensar de você?"_. –Bem quer dizer, você quer dormir no sofá ou na minha cama?_"Só piorou a situação! Isso não pode acontecer. São 14 anos de diferença e__** ela é sua aluna, ela confia em você!**__ Tire os olhos dela caspita!"_

-Pode ser no sofá, eu não quero te incomodar.- "_O que deu em você Sakura? Tire os olhos dele! Ele é seu sensei. Só isso, seu amigo, companheiro de todas as horas, nada mais. Ele sempre foi tão super protetor comigo, desde pequena. Não me conformo que certas coisas não mudam, mas por outro lado nunca tive essa insegurança como estou tendo agora. Admita! As coisas mudaram, sim!"_

-Pode dormir no meu quarto.

-Não Kakashi! Eu não quero te incomodar...

-Você nunca vai me incomodar minha criança.- Ele colocou a mão em seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar diretamente para ele. Ela fechou os olhos e "se deixou levar pelo momento", sorrio de leve ao imaginar tudo o que queria que acontecesse.

-Não faz sentido, nunca vai dar certo.-Murmurou com descaso para si mesma.

-Não faço a mínima idéia do que está falando, mas se quiser muito, sei que irá conseguir.Sempre consegue!- Sorriu gentilmente para ela que corou ao perceber que ele a ouvira.

"_Nem imagina que eu estava pensando em você, né!"_

"_Nem imagina o que está me causando vê-la nessas condições, né?"_

-Bem Sakura, vá se deitar. Já está tarde.

-Tudo bem, boa noite sensei.- Deu um beijo em seu rosto e foi para o quarto.

Ele se deitou no sofá meio desconfortável._" O que está acontecendo com ela? Por que ela achou que eu iria deixá-la?Quem será os outros de quem ela estava falando? Quem foi o infeliz que a deixou? Seja quem foi, irá se arrepender.Será que era um namorado?"_-Pasmou-se em cogitar essa possibilidade –_"Não! Ela me contaria se tivesse um namorado. Ela não faria isso comigo, ela iria nos apresentar, é lógico que iria! Ahh, amanhã eu pergunto para ela..."_Ele retirou a máscara para dormir, habito que adquiriu com o tempo. Dormir? Parecia que aquela palavra era inexistente em seu dicionário, pelo menos esta noite. "_Lá laralá lara laralaraalala...Droga de sono que não vem... Lárara laralara lalarara rarala..."_ Cantarolava em pensamentos _"Será que se eu pegar meu livro no quarto, a Sakura vai acordar?Acho que não...Ela deve ter sono pesado."_Se levantou vagarosamente para não fazer barulho. Abriu a porta...Sentiu seu coração disparar ao vê-la encolhida do canto de sua os olhos fechados e aparência calma e serena, os cabelos rosados espalhados pelo rosto, lhe emprestavam uma certa fragilidade_." __Sparkling angel I believed you were my saviour in my time of need. Blinded by faith I couldn't hear all the whispers, the warnings so clear. I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door.¹"_

Saiu de seus devaneios rapidamente, passou a mão sobre o livro, mas se assustou ao sentir o toque da mão de Sakura sobre a sua. Olhou de relance para ela, parecia à mesma de antes, com a mesma fragilidade e a mesma expressão serena._"Devem ser apenas reflexos"_

-Não Kakashi, hoje não!- Sussurrou Sakura com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

-Não! Diz que não é verdade vai!- Reclamava continuamente – Sabia que você já deveria estar dormindo?Já são quase 3:00 da manhã!

-Digo o mesmo de você...-_"Como ela tem resposta para tudo?"_

-Sakura ouça bem, pois só irei falar uma vez. Você está na minha casa, na minha cama, sob o meu teto. Conseqüentemente, meus costumes. E neles está dormir cedo, então se apresse! Vai logo...

-Você é muito possessivo, sabia? E já que são seus costumes, então porque não está dormindo?

Ele sentou na cama desistindo. Ela tinha vencido, odiava admitir isso, mas era a realidade. Logicamente nunca iria admitir-lhe. Estava mais uma vez perdido em seus devaneios quando sentiu Sakura a cabeça em sua perna, fazendo-a de travesseiro.

-Cadê seus 20 anos? Parece uma criança assim.-Riu ele com suas próprias palavras. Adorava esses joguinhos de paciência, sempre vencia.

-Te perguntei alguma coisa?-Indagou ela. O que havia acontecido? Não ficou nervosa?_"Tudo bem... a Sakura mudou. Ou... ela não é a Sakura..."_ Esta última opção não lhe pareceu muito agradável, mas ao mesmo tempo muito possível.

-Kakashi?

-Hm?

-Por favor, não fala. Você mexe a perna quando fala, isso atrapalha o sono de alguém.

"_Agora deu para comprovar! É a Sakura. Folgada que nem ela não existe"._

Ele começou a perceber os cabelos rosados espalhados por sua perna, os dedos dela fazendo movimentos circulares na cama, isso mostrava que ainda estava acordada. Ficou observando seu peito se mexer conforme a respiração calma. As pernas descobertas, a pele parecia macia como seda, ou melhor como uma flor. Flor de Sakura.

A abraçou jogando quase todo seu corpo por cima dela. Esse movimento repentino a surpreendeu, mas preferiu não comentar.

"_Agora é fatal! Enlouqueci de vez!"_

-Kakashi...Posso te contar uma coisa?

-Pode...

-Eu consegui!

-O que?

-Você está sem máscara.- Sussurrou em seu ouvido, com um imenso sorriso.

-Tudo bem. Para o que eu quero fazer...eu não preciso nem devo estar de máscara.-Agora foi a vez dele sussurrar no ouvido dela, com a voz cheia de malícia.

Em um rápido puxão eles estava frente-a-frente. Tentou argumentar, mas a resposta para uma pergunta inacabada foi a melhor possível, certeza a mais perfeita. Um beijo...não! **O** beijo.

Finalmente o que ela tanto aguardou e ele tanto ansiou em silêncio.

Agora parecia que o tempo parara, os pensamentos dos dois eram iguais. "_Mande tudo para o inferno, que o mundo se exploda. De agora em diante, eu estarei feliz"._

Ela se estremeceu ao sentir a língua do sensei lhe pedindo passagem.

Ele a sentiu ofegante, desceu seus lábios para o queixo dela, tirou sua boca de perto dela. Ainda estava com os olhos fechados. Sentindo o gosto de cereja penetrar em seus lábios. Realmente o nome fazia jus a dona.

Ela ainda estava digerindo tudo o que ocorrera a pouco. Mas sua expressão era de puro "Êxtase", o prazer puro corria por seus lábios.

Não queria conversar, um ato valia mais do que mil palavras. Ela o abraçou e só conseguiu sussurrar

- Ashiteru Kakashi²...

**Fim**

****

**Notas importantes:**

¹ Música Angels do Whithin Templaption.

² Te Amo. [Em japonês, lógicamente

****

****

**Ahh gente brigado plas reviews que me mandaram...Isso me ajudou bastante.**

**Muita gente acho que a fanfic ficou curta e teve um final estranho, mas dêm um desconto. Esta é minha primeira fanfic.**

_Agradecimentos: Ao pessoal da comunidade: Kakashi and Sakura love, Me deam o maior apoio e muitas dicas._

_Aimê Franco e a Stephanie Carvalho que betaram a fanfic me deram dicas, também._

_Obigadoo._

_Gente, logo logo estarei postando minha próxima fanfic: "Liberdade", de Shaman King. Leiam!!!_


End file.
